


Healing

by mehsarah



Series: Forget Regret (or life is yours to miss) [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Developing Relationship, M/M, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: Day by day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol these are just short headcanonlike things,you'll get a proper chapter soon dont worry  
> thanks for all the love on this series!

Newt sat at the kitchen table, quietly admiring Credence on the other side. He was eating an apple, a thick book laying in front of him and his eyes glued to the pages.

 The devotion and passion he put into everything magical was even stronger than his magic itself and learning all these things and realising no one was going to punish him for it made him bloom and it was a joy to watch. His eyes, who had been full of fear and questioning when Newt took him in were now sparkling with interest. The fear was painfully easy to bring back but Newt did his best to avoid that. When something Newt did made Credence's eyes gleam a rush of happiness overcame him. He loved that sparkle and he would do anything to keep it in his eyes forever. 

The awful haircut Mary Lou had forced on him was gone and the streaks had reached his shoulders now. Credence had told Newt that he always wanted to grow his hair out but his adoptive mother had forbidden it. He had also said that growing it out now felt like breaking out of one of her chains. His skin was still pale and Credence was convinced that would never change but Newt noticed that it wasn't unhealthy looking like before. Now it was creamy and soft.

The fear that had left his features was leaving his actions too. Credence found the courage to speak his mind more often and with everytime he didn't got pain in response the fear of it became smaller. There also was a build-up of trust to Newt and although it was slowly it was growing everyday. Newt didn't rush him. He cherished every action of trust Credence gave him.

 Of course there still were moments of fear, panic that Credence couldn't control, thoughts that told him he was useless. And they would stay. But Newt would also stay and do his best to make it bearable. Credence still had a long way to go but he was healing, day by day.


End file.
